


Open Slaughter 2 3/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace and Whit Coutell
Genre: Asylum, Body Preparation, Decaffed, M/M, Meal, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, The Ceremony, Yellow Jump Suite, butcher - Freeform, father - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 3/9

Part 3 

DECAFFED

Doctor Hannibal Lecter the former boss of the Rolling Hills Asylum had been assigned in his duty by the higher rank that was recently passed down by his father in his last will to proceed with his deed. This entailed the step-by-step guide on how to break down the human form from the full figure into serviceable choice cuts of meat. In any field, there are a number of methods to the practice. His father wished Hannibal to view the set of suggestions rather than concrete rules. Hannibal will eventually notice that the carving of the larger or ‘commercial’ cuts down into smaller specific or ‘retail’ cuts will be only mentioned in passing. Not being concentrated upon. The use of human fat and viscera is generally avoided, left only to the most experimental chef. These choices along with the right fitted recipe, the serving suggestions are nearly infinite in variety.

Before getting to the main task at hand. His father mentioned the complete rendering of the human carcass that requires a fairly large amount of time, effort and space. If Hannibal does not wish to go through the ordeal of processing and storing the bulk of the entire human, an easy alternative is as follows. All Hannibal has to do is saw through one or both legs at the points directly below the groin and a few inches above the knee. Once, the human is skinned these portions may then be cut into round steaks of the carvers preferred thickness, cut into fillets, deboned for a roast, etc. This will probably sever seven meals that are readily obtained without the need for gutting and the complexities of preparing the entire form. 

The human being also referred to throughout culinary history as ‘long pig’ and ‘hairless goat’ in the case of younger specimens) is not generally thought of as a staple food source. Observing the anatomy and skeleton, one can see that the human is neither built nor bred for its meat and as such will not provide nearly as much flesh as a pig or cow. For example, an average 1000 pound steer breaks down to provide 432 pounds of saleable beef. The large central pelvis and broad shoulder blades also interfere with achieving perfect cuts. There are advantages to this however, especially due to the fact that the typical specimen will weigh between 100-200 pounds, easily manipulated by one person with sufficient leverage.

Here the caution in choosing your meal must be mentioned. It is very important to remember that humans are raised for slaughter is kept in tightly controlled environments with their health and diet carefully maintained. Animals are not. Thus not only is the meat of each animal of varying quality, but people are also subject to an enormous range of diseases, infections, chemical imbalances, and poisonous bad habits, all typically increasing with age. Also as human ages, the meat loses its tenderness, becoming tough and stringy. No human is ever allowed to age for thirty years. Six to thirteen months old is a more common slaughtering point. You will obviously want a youthful but mature physically fit human in apparently good health. A certain amount of fat is desirable as ‘marbling’ to add a juicy, flavourful quality to the meat. Hannibal personally prefers firm Caucasian females in their early twenties. These are ‘ripe’. But, tastes vary, and it is a very large herd.

*****

Hannibal along with Lee by his side first off walked into the spacious room in which Hannibal could work on at a later date. The room was fully an interior design for a butcher. As they both walked in right at the back wall was a large table that held a butchers block, a central overhead support was installed ahead of time to hand the carcass from. On the legs side placed large tubs or numerous barrels for blood and waste trimmings that was convenient for Hannibal. Each time he made sure he put the body parts in the right containers. Its just like recycling really but, with bodies. On the right side of the room was a water source close by so most of the work can be done with a few simple tools for example sharp, clean short and long bladed knifes that hung up on the wall keeping out of harm way also a cleaver and a hatchet also the big daddy a hacksaw. 

Lee’s attention grew around him seeing all these things before him. He had never been in a butchers place like this before. His hands hid on either side of his pocket while Hannibal stood in front of him. Hannibal swivelled around into his direction. “This is where I will be doing the cutting after the six departures”. Lee just nodded agreeing with him. “So ah who is first?”. Lee questioned. “Follow me”. Hannibal insisted for Lee to follow him. 

Hannibal and Lee where held in the lab department that had been changed since 1994 into Hannibal’s butcher compartment that was also written in his fathers will which was approved by Olaf. Hannibal walked over the left winged wall seeing a metal ladder that hung over the wall. “Up we go!”. He smiled beginning to climb up onto the ladder. Lee followed close behind seeing he had opened the latch before them. Through the floor board they went reaching the main floor that was above the ground. Once Lee stood up he had a smile on his face. “Wow. I never knew that way of getting around. Are there any more like this-“. Hannibal turned back towards him with a suttle but, harsh atmosphere. “Oh. Wouldn’t you like to know!”. He interrupted making Lee suttley quiver his body feeling the atmosphere around him, then it faded away since Hannibal had moved on up to the slithering two snaked stair case. 

Once they both reached the fourth floor of the building. They were held in the males courters of the building one leap away from the attic. They both stood at the left end of the hallway seeing nothing but, blue splattered paint on the tight sized doors on either side with one light lighting up their path. Lee with his hand still in his pockets looked over at Hannibal. “Who are we collecting here?”. Hannibal turned to Lee placing his hand into his left pocket that held onto six red cards. “We are collecting six subjects and bring them back down to the butchers place to perform the deed. Lee narrowed his arched brows vastly at him. “What deed?”. He questioned. “My fathers”. Hannibal spoke quickly not giving this acquired full attention amongst his presence. 

Once Hannibal and Lee collected the six people that wore yellow tinged jump suites and a gas mask to cover their face from Lee except, Hannibal he knew all ready that he had in stock. They all entered the butchers place in an orderly fashion. Hannibal made Lee place all the people in a line near the door so they could see what would be done to the people before them. 

Before Hannibal to acquire his subject. For his best results and health, freshness is imperative. The living of this particular human in captivity was optimal but, not always available. When possible he made sure the human had no food for forty eight hours but, loads of water. This fasting treatment helped flush the system, purging stored toxins and bodily waist, as well as making bleeding and cleaning easier. Under the conditions the specimen will then be stunned into insensivity. 

Hannibal out of the blue lunged towards the first victim in line straight away giving him sharp unexpected blows to the head. At his best, tranquilizers not being recommended as they may taint the flavour of the meat. If this is not possible without exciting the human and causing a struggle which will pump a greater volume of blood and secretions such as adrenaline throughout the body, A single bullet through the middle of the forehead or the back of the skull with suffice. Lee watched on the antics Hannibal was doing to the pour man. ( Hannibal is more stranger that Olaf). Lee thought seeing Hannibal has paused for a moment standing right in front of the mans covered face. Hannibal in silence evoking small deep controlled breaths removed his hands from the side un-strapping the mask from the guys head, Lee watched in silence from behind, Hannibal chucked the gas mask to one side, Hannibal placed either of his paled hands on the jump suit jacket zipper pulling it all the way down revealing a closed eyed man that breathed slowly through his nostrils. 

Un-aware of whom it was. The tall guy was the same exact height as Lee. The man before him as what Lee could see. He wore a grey sleeved t-shirt with an orange one over the top making him be double layered, hooked among his ears where thick black sunglasses, both of his t-shirts where unpinned around his neck making him breathe better, at his waist he wore short black shorts that hid under the doubled seems of his t-shirt, at his right wrist he wore a brown tinged strapped watch band that held a gold platted cased watch that ticked in the silent atmosphere and lastly his feet well, there wasn’t much to say he was bare no shoes to hold his feet into place they were just their letting the feet breathe more than normal. 

His features were a bit rough and ready. His straggly beard hanged around his left and right jaw also the bottom of his curved chin that lead up to his ears connecting to his head, his head hair looked like he had been standing on a beach while the wind swept his hair also his bushy brows where covered by the sunglasses so Hannibal nor Lee could see his eye colour.

Hannibal lent to one side seeing Lee was still standing from behind. “This gentleman here is Whit Coutell-“. Hannibal paused placing his hand hard onto the mans left shoulder pushing him around to face Lee seeing the man before him started to awaken in his state feeling his first breath evoke within the small vibrations of the mans chest was being lifted up slightly. Whit opened his eyes for the first time like a baby, he removed his hand from one side in a curled grasp placing it on his left eye slipping it under the sun glasses rubbing the sleepy from out under him and he placed his hand back down and opened his mouth to speak. “What is this place!”. He called out with his hipper voice enhancing the rooms existence while removing his glasses with his right hand instead of his left blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the surrounding dinged light. Whit placed one of his hand planting them on the side of his hip with one foot placed out before him. He looked over at Hannibal. “Why did you have to beat me up first!”. He waited in patiently to get a quick response but, Hannibal took his time. Hannibal cleared his throat. “:I was getting you ready for the body preparation”. “Body preparation!”. Lee butted in making Whit turn his head at him. “By golly. You look just like me!”. Whit spoke with a smile and a small snicker of a laugh escaping his mouth. “I suppose I do”. Lee spoke with a nod of his head.

*****  
Hannibal and Lee stood near the wall facing Whit as now he had been placed before a long mirror in the centre of the room; Whit was sat cross legged on the concreted floor letting the atmosphere consume his vulnerable body containing every strand of his existence to a conjured one just the way Hannibal had planned. Whit could feel the cold wet damp floor beside his bare feet and thighs that were almost touching the ground. The light above him masked his shoulders and the tips of his knees. Whit came across some bad thinking while he looked at his reflection in the mirror before him. (Agh I have had a bad week so far I really wish I could just get out of this building. Me and a few of my friends have been trying to figure out ways to escape. Wonder if anyone has yet?). Whit sighed shrugging his shoulders forward breathing deeply through his nostrils hearing a faint whisper on the left. “It is working”. Hannibal whispered from his mouth. The air that excluded its self from Whit’s opened hairy contraption of his mouth showed its self in the air with a cold tinge to its surroundings disappearing off into the abyss of the area where he was sitting with his arms resting neatly upon his thighs.

All at once Whit felt his neck started to produce and intense rapture of electricity bouncing in within the circumference making him abruptly place his head towards the concreted floor wishing the vial pain escape his mind but, that just added to the pressure of making his brain hard a concrete. “Fuck! He is making himself known again!”. Whit blabbered out from his opened mouth with daggered eyes knowing he had felt something like this before only the other day but, this time it was more intense than usual.

Whit removed himself from that position on the spur of the moment of his awareness he stood up shaking either of his hands feeling the cold disappear into a heat of air washing over his body, his eyes turned black, his heart pumped faster than before like a running mouse getting chased by a main coon orange coated cat on hot pursuit for his tail. Whit turned his head around in different sections of the room not getting the full view feeling the wave of intense physical pressure surge through his bodily system that started to strain and harden up around his muscular toned body. 

Lee could easily tell he was not himself now by the clenched fist in either of his hands that were placed beside him and the pulsating temples as Whit closed his jaw and then re-opened them in a pattern. Whit weaved his way around back to the mirror facing full frontal almost nose to glassed mirror thats how close he could get himself, if he was even closer he would have damaged himself and the innocent mirror that has been used in this experiment. Whit stood his ground in a strong stance with his eyes directly peeled with a cheeky grin amongst himself. Whit then felt his body change again into something more known and unheard of at this point. One flash of his glare ignited a visionary cast over his darkened eyes seeing an image of the Rolling Hills Asylum in the distance, it honed in onto the building exploiting different areas where he had never been before, his unconscious mind depicted the hidden parts of the building that were unknown to him and showed them before him. Whit opened his mouth in ‘aww’ that the images that flickered like a movie screen before his eyes. 

His heart was now on the edge of extinct. His heart bolted around the confit of his beating pulsating heart in small exhilarating bursts of life twenty beats per second. His eyes on the other hand where a different story. His eyes started to form little puddles around his eyes sockets, turning a bright flushed out red foggier eyed man, Whit glared his eyes deeper into the mirrored mirror. “There is only one way to escape”. He spoke under the tone of his deep voice. His eyes lined up with his left hand that was placed into his pocket holding something unknowingly from Hannibal and Lee. “Prepare to die!-“. Whit yanked out his finest cut throat razor out from nowhere, Lee immediately gasped placing his hand over his mouth. 

In a slit second of silence everything for Whit went really fast his eyes tuned back to normal, his heart decreased in pressure, his hand launched its self across through the air, he jarred the tip of the knife into the side of his neck just in the right pressure point where the blood flowed more frequently than normal. Whit’s body began to tremble with a mixed bottled of emotions running through his head. Whit staggered around facing to the left of Hannibal and Lee. Whit knelt down onto the tips of his knees revealing a weakened breath escaping his opened mouth with the jiggle of the blade still in his neck shooting out blood from the side that trickled down his neck soaking its self into his neatly ironed cloths. 

He couldn’t bear the thought anymore, he decided to give up, his heart plummeted deeper to a very slow pace. Lee on the other hand held onto his own heart just on the edge of his existence seeing if he dared move Hannibal would be sure to botch his ears in and harsh away even if he took one step closer towards Whit. All Lee could do now was watch. What has he done to deserve watching and innocent soul die before him but, more to the point why was he chosen?. 

Whit’s eyes began to zone in and out of consciousness until they could no longer hold the weight of his own. In silence the closed his eyes for the last time of his existence with one last breathe evoking out from his opened mouth. With that his body became degradable. It gradually sunk downwards, the shoulders became intense and his head dropped downwards resting on the stramineous of his bones that held his neck into place.

*****

Lee breathed out finally of his controlled breath into the open air, he reshaped his mind and jester towards Hannibal but, what came next scared him. Before he even knew it himself, his hand placed before him in a pointed action, his eyebrows where daggered down, he held his breath in a deep space in his heart, his brain flared off, he opened his mouth ready to speak. “This! NO! you can’t do this. You are one weird man”. At the end of his sentence Lee froze moving his attention speedily away from Hannibal’s eyes feeling the current atmosphere change to a dull state but, with a wave of Lee knowing he was being watched by a man that had a current atmosphere of satisfaction of seeing how Lee had reacted to the first meal of the day.


End file.
